Metals are a frequently used as housings for a wide variety of products including consumer electronics. Aluminum is one metal that is sometimes used, in which case the aluminum is often anodized. In the case of aluminum packages they may be machined or extruded. To increase chemical and mechanical robustness aluminum may be anodized, forming a tough layer of insulating aluminum oxide several microns thick. The anodization provides a tough surface that prevents oxidation of the aluminum. The anodization can be infused with dyes to provide color to the package.